Aleyina Nathair
|Row 2 title = Gender:|Row 2 info = Female|Row 3 title = Age:|Row 3 info = 28 January 13th|Row 4 title = Affiliations:|Row 4 info = * ** * * ** * * |Row 5 title = Titles:|Row 5 info = Duchess of the Ashen Coast Ríonasaí de na Galuyn Marcher Lady of the Fallow Crest Counter Admiral of the Ashen Armada Lord Foreign of the Stormwind House of Nobles|Row 6 title = Family:|Row 6 info = Berenal Grayblade (Husband) *Desmond Nathair-Grayblade (Son) *Dahlia Grayblade (Daughter) *Liam Grayblade (Son, Adopted) *Rose Grayblade (Daughter, Adopted) Conall Nathair (Father, deceased) Sinead A'Hearn-Nathair (Mother, deceased) *Desmond Nathair (Brother, deceased) Crasten Nathair (Uncle)|Row 7 title = Signature:|Row 7 info = |caption = Aleyina by Dancinfox|Row 8 title = Letterhead:|Row 8 info = |Row 9 title = Status:|Row 9 info = Alive}} Duchess Aleyina Grayblade (née Nathair) rules over the Duchy of the Ashen Coast with her husband Berenal Grayblade and holds title of Marcher Lady of the Fallow Crest with her uncle Crasten Nathair serving as her Earl in Iscia's Rest. Having restored and grown her families lands since their death she has proven herself as leadership through her political cunning. Uniting the Galuyn and Gilnean people of Iscia's Cove Aleyina managed to weed out much of the previously present chaos under her fathers rule. With the wealth and rapid expansion of her Earldom however, she has come to find the lands outside of Iscia's Cove and it's Lords growing significantly more hostile. History Having grown up in her families lands, formerly the viscounty of Iscia's Cove, Aleyina was groomed to be a noble woman who would further her families ties and lands for her ruling brother, Desmond, one day. After her parents perished, falling to an invasion of her lands, both her and her older brother rose to the challenge of continuing their families ruling. Desmond permitted Aleyina insight to noble and council meetings, giving her a grander perspective of the political intrigue that was a necessity with their status if they desired to push for more. After her brother was betrayed by one of his Lords which ultimately lead to his death, Aleyina took on the leadership of her House as the only remaining member. Returning to Iscia's Cove with the retinue of knights who evacuated her from her lands after her brothers death she quickly managed to take over Iscia's Rest, reclaiming her home manor and from there expanding her hold out towards the Baronies of Windholm and Galecrest, eventually replacing the current leadership with her own men. Her final push and expansion over the territory came when she reached out to the Galuyn Clans of Iscia's Cove, promising them the hills and access to her port and other waterways that would make following their way of life easier. Hesitant at first the clans finally united under her after her own heritage and relation to the Wavewalker clan was revealed to them. Gifted with a jewel by the Hierophant of the Clan who claimed it to be a splinter of Iscia's heart, Aleyina has earned herself their respect and a fighting force of Galuyn clansmen and women who will take up arms for House Nathair when called upon. Aleyina found herself elevated to Countess soon after, watching the on-goings of the Ashen Coast from Iscia's Rest as she continued her expansion of land in Fallow Crest territory. Eventually she reached out to the nobility of the Ashen Coast offering them a foothold in Iscia's Rest, a share in her wealth, as well as manpower in turn for further military training for her own men and the title of Duchess of the Ashen Coast. Her ambition did not stop there however, and Aleyina continued expanding in the Fallow Crest. Offering the title of Earl of Iscia's Rest to her uncle Crasten Nathair as she focused on setting up the rest of her noble Lords to be granted the title of Marcher Lady of the Fallow Crest. Childhood Born to Conall Nathair and Sinead A'Hearn, Aleyina was raised comfortably in Iscia's Rest alongside her older brother Desmond. Being taught from childhood on that she would help expand her families territory for her ruling brother one day through marriage, Aleyina learned proper etiquette and of the ruling noble houses of Gilneas from the moment she could begin to grasp these things. With increasing hostility from the Fallow Crest, Sinead took to teaching her children the shadow magic the Galuyn of the region referred to as a blessing by their god Iscia. While Desmond slacked in his studies, Aleyina did as she was told and raised to do, excelling in these particular studies. Through these studies, the young girl found her connection to the Galuyn people whose involvement had been kept to minimum until then. Having a natural understanding, she soon learned the Galui language and began to teach her brother the same, much to the displeasure of her father Conall. Sinead, while understanding the need to hide their Galuyn roots took her children to the clan from which she herself came and allowed the Hierophant to perform their second drowning ritual, Bá-dúisigh, during which Desmond and Aleyina were drowned repeatedly for several hours each day for three days to call on the blessings of Gurnye and her child Iscia. While Desmond reacted rather poorly to the entire matter, Aleyina embraced it, much to her mothers approval and even began to learn to sail the currachs of the clan. Adulthood After the death of both Conall and Sinead, Desmond turned to Aleyina to help him run their Barony, offering her insight into noble politics and granting her the freedom to make choices of her own. Aleyina immediately set out to speak with the Galuyn clans of the area, reaching out to the splintered groups to bring them back into the fold of House Nathair. However, much at her urging, Desmond declined to seek closer bonds to the Galuyn and instead followed his own desire to re-forge an alliance with the nobles of the Fallow Crest, Lord Redmond being one of them. Aleyina at this time grew closer with the Galuyn-knights of House Nathair, Alroy Ritheor became her closest confidant while Durstan Warpwood pushed for stronger alliances with the other Galuyn clans to liberate his own territory. After Desmond was killed by Lord Redmond, Durstan and Alroy sailed the Currach out of Iscia's Rest in which they hid Aleyina from Redmonds men. While the hunt continued for the final member of House Nathair, Lord Redmond could not afford wasting resources on the continued search for Aleyina and eventually returned to his original target: the removal of the resisting Galuyn Clans from the area. Driven by the desire to avenge her brother, Aleyina gathered the retinue of knights that were loyal to her House and began forging plans to return to Iscia's Rest. Despite the tragic loss of her brother, Aleyina planned strategic moves that would garner her eventual loyalty from the Galuyn clans in the area. Making a point of sailing into the cove with currachs in the dark during a storm, she knew her daring and lack of fear of sailing the cove under such conditions would permit her audience with the Hierophant and Keepers of the Wavewalker remnants. A small group of knights was dispatched after the currachs docked to free the path towards the Manor of Iscia's Rest of any of Redmond's men, which allowed Aleyina and her most trusted men easy access to the seat of nobility. The rest of the men and women who had remained with the ships were now free to unload the grain and foods for the city that they had brought along on their campaign for the suffering city, almost instantly winning favor for Aleyina with the common city dwellers. Alroy and Dursten remained by Aleyinas side as they forced their way into the Manor to take down Lord Redmond. While the knights kept the men of Redmond at bay, Aleyina handled the usurper Lord not with daggers as he did to her brother Desmond but rather the shadow magic she had been taught by her mother since childhood. She did not kill the man, but significantly weakened him before Alroy arrested the man and tossed him into the Rest's dungeons. The rest of Lord Redmonds men were executed publicly for the crowd to witness and have their share in revenge after what they had to suffer under Fallow Crest nobility. Next Aleyina set forth to the north towards Windholm and east to Galecrest, where she removed any traces of Fallow Crest Lords and men, bringing the traitor Barons to her dungeons in Iscia's Rest while their men once more were publicly executed. The bodies of the men in Galecrest were stacked at the border between Galecrest and the rest of the Fallow Crest as a warning for any nobility who attempted to move into the territory. Alroy Ritheor was granted the Barony of Windholm and Durstan Warpwood, that of Galecrest, from which his clan originally came. With the Galuyn knights as barons, the Galuyn tribes began to cease attacks upon the areas north of Iscia's Rest. The Leanaí Iscia Turning south to the remnant clans Aleyina reached out to their Hierophant Odhran and the Keeper Ultan, promising them their revenge upon the Lords she held captive and the freedom of the Farraige a Rugadh Hills with the sacred lake at its center. Keeper Ultan remained distant, but Hierophant Odhran showed interest in the woman, which gave her enough entry way into the clans. Aleyina together with the Hierophant and the Keeper brought together the scattered smaller clans under a single banner they named Leanaí Iscia. Lord Warpwood and Lord Ritheor brought along the clans from the north as well. Securing, for herself a ancient relic of the Wavewalkers, Aleyina managed to convince the Galuyn that she would not treat the Galuyn as the other nobles of Iscia's Rest had before and that the collective forces of Galuyn and the Gilneans she had brought along and kept in Iscia's Rest would work together against their common enemy, the Lords of the Fallow Crest. Iscia's Rest was opened up to the Galuyn clans as it had been to Gilneans, allowing ease of access for trading routes and Aleyina took her place beside Hierophant Odhran and Keeper Ultan as the Waybinder of the Leanaí Iscia. With the expansion of territory and her own nobles in place at the smaller baronies, Aleyina rose to status of Countess of the Cove, continuing and keeping the duality between the two cultures. The leadership of the Leanaí Iscia performed the ancient rite of Tharraisce. The willingness of performing this ritual with the Galuyn once more cemented Aleyina's place among them. The Duchy of the Ashen Coast After her elevation to Countess, cutting her ties officially with the nobility of the Fallow Crest and reforming the bonds with the Galuyn of her lands, Aleyina found herself in need of military training for her men in order to continue expanding her lands at her will and defend that which she already had. While the Galuyn did well keeping Windholm lands safe, Galecrest was attacked consistently by Dullahan clans and Fallow Crest nobility that sought to retake the lands they had lost. With her knowledge in the nobility to the east and comparing her own expenses to those that she expected to be present in the Duchy of the Ashen Coast, she reached out to Berenal Grayblade. Offering the Duke money for his Duchy and men for the Blades of Greymane in turn for military training of her own men and women and the title of Duchess through an arranged political marriage. Remaining in the Ashen Coast for a time to go over the contract of the marriage, Aleyina began to step in and involve herself with the Blades of Greymane as they handled the Galuyn in their own lands. After some time Berenal agreed to the arranged marriage and the two returned to the Farraige a Rugadh Hills, home of the Galuyn of Iscia's Rest, where the two of them were married by Odhran an Leanaí Iscia in the waters of the Cove. The Alliance Aleyina is not loyal to the Alliance. She shows loyalty to Gilneas so long as it benefits her and the Galuyn. Aleyina is a loyalist to the reign of the Wicker King but has accepted that since his death the Galuyn have lost more and more of their identity which could only be corrected by working with the Gilneans of the territories the Galuyn reside within. Her marriage to Berenal secured and stabilized Gilnean- Galuyn relations and allowed her closer access to the Council of the Coimeádaí. The Galuyn Aleyina serves as the Rionasai of the Galuyn, which roughly translates into common as a High Judicator. The Rionasai serves as the lead lawmaker and has final say on inter-Galuyn conflicts, as well as acting as a figurehead of unified leadership for the Mac Tire Caidre. The position was created after the failure of the Council of the Coimeadai to adequately oversee the Galuyn people; as the group was mainly priests with little to no statesmanship experience. The Rionasai position has been erroneously equivocated to a monarch, though it does not hold such powers. It is elected by way of a moot of delegates from each of the seven Elder Blood clans (or representatives from their largest successor clans if the Elder Blood is defunct) and shares authoritative power with the Grand Coimeadai, currently Yori an Riamhtine, for decisions that could shape the entire direction of the Mac Tire Caidre. Aleyina herself has emphasized the need for a united Galuyn people, akin to calls for unity from the past, though believes this can be achieved through a consolidation of the clans as well as constant communication in the form of delegates. As a result, many smaller clans have been called to reunite with larger successor clans in their regions, or even their elder bloods, so as to relieve the tension of many small clans vying for resources or a place in one area. In addition, she has begun to send those loyal to the cause of the Mac Tire Caidre out to key successor clans to aid them, and in return, improve relations enough for them to send delegation back to Wickenden City for representation. Appearance Her fair skinned complexion and piercing blue eyes are the only thing that seem to link Aleyina to a Galuyn heritage. Unlike most of the Galui she has long, curled, raven black hair which is often kept tame with ornate clips and brooches of varying gemstones to accentuate her status and wealth. Often seen wearing long, elegant dresses with hand-stitched intricate patterns upon her corsets, Aleyina follows the Gilnean noblewoman's appearance more than that of her true heritage. Going so far as to doing her best to remove any hints of Galui accent in her speech it only rarely surfaces when she speaks of the local clans of her Earldom. Being taught to show little to no emotion from an early age on she gives off a rather cold and stoic demeanor even to this day. Armor and Weapons Aleyina keeps a number of weapons handy to amplify her own use of magic and to defend herself in close combat. Among her weapons are daggers and jewelry infused with enchantments to aid her casting. Armor Aleyina wears a mixture of enchanted cloth with intricate and ornate designs as well as fur and leathers with some mail. The armor holds sapphires and details embellished in gold, the cloth is generally a variety of blue shades that gives way into darker leathers and a heavy grey cloak accented by the fur of a Worg. Lastly she wears a golden gorget accented with more sapphires which gives way to her vanity as a noble woman but also serves to protect her neck during combat. The enchantments upon her armor are there to aid and amplify the magic she wields as well as support her focus during spell-casting. Draían A sickle traditionally used for harvest, infused with the soul magic of Galuyn ancestors. Draían aids Aleyina in channeling soul magic and has mostly replaced her dagger. The sickle has been in her possession since the opening of the waygate from Usi'nead to Drustvar and is one of several pieces, along with Rialtán that immerse her into the depth of this ancestral magic. With its aid Aleyina has summoned her own creature of wicker and bone which she named Caomhir. Whether Caomhir remains by Aleyina's side due to the sickle or the soul magic itself remains to be seen. Rialtán During her ascension to leadership in Wickenden she was gifted with a binding charm of control by the awakened speaker who up until then controlled the Ciarbahíth. With this piece of jewelry fashioned of bone, stone and metal Aleyina is able to control the giant if the Awakened Speaker is not present himself. Along with the crown fused of precious relics, these two pieces hold control over ancestral soul magic as well as druidic forces. Still learning to control this new aspect of magic, the Awakened Speaker serves as an adviser to Aleyina for the time being along with her Thornspeaker Uncle. Cáthma Aleyina's preference of weapons is Cáthma a curved dagger, a great representation of the ornate weaponry that was crafted by the Wavewalker smiths. It features a handsome, wide, curving blade with a single smooth fuller running though it. The blade has ornate carvings on the back flat of the blade and five sapphires of various size set into it. Cáthma is a family heirloom, handed down to the women of the A'Hearn family, Aleyinas mothers family. It was given to Aleyina after completing her magic lessons and proving herself to the Wavewalkers by sailing her own currach through Iscia's cove. Gcroílár Iscia- The Heart of Iscia Gcroílár Iscia, translated from Galuyn into common meaning the Heart of Iscia, is a dark blue to dark purple gem fashioned into a intricate piece of jewelry worn around the neck. Aleyina acquired the relic from the Hierophant of the Wavewalkers of the Farraige a Rugadh Hills in Iscia's Cove after reaching out to the Galuyn of the territory. The gem is said to be the cast out void corruption that once nearly turned the sea serpent Iscia against the Galuyn. Sacrificing herself and starting a cycle of rebirth, the serpent cleansed herself of the corruption of the dark forces and used them to the benefit of the Galuyn. This cleansing of the corruption brought forth the gem which was said to be a splinter that came directly from the serpents heart. The gem aids casters in amplifying their shadow magic, so it is almost always worn by Aleyina. The Wicker Crown As part of an agreement originally between Berenal and Aleyina, Aleyina was given the Wicker Crown, having the intention of removing its corrupting properties. The crown was taking into the Realm of Spirits along with the stag skull of Faye's Consort and the ram horns of one of Yolth's children, both of which were important relics in their own right to the Galuyn. There, the three relics were fused and merged together, with the Stag skull counteracting the corruption of the Wicker Crown while the ram horns provided further amplification of and for power. When the new headdress was first presented the crown was nothing more than a stag skull with few blooming branches that wrapped themselves around the original wicker crown and its thorns through Fayes magic. As Aleyinas own power grew however so did the crown, with it now having easily tippled the antlers of the stag in size and the ram horns themselves flaring out further. Whether the piece has taken on to corrupting its wielder once more or if it being corrupted by the magic of the wearer is difficult to tell. It has been noted however that when Aleyina calls on certain aspects of her magic that the skulls eye-sockets begin to light up with energy as well, as if it is starring outward. Phillip Phillip is a black furred goat that Aleyina purchased from an Ollmhor goat-peddler named Brey. While he was initially simply that, Phillip showed a strong connection to magic, as some animals are prone to do. In particular, Phillip appeared to resonate with Aleyina's Willowborne training concerning the magic of Thros. After some minor investigation, it was found that Phillip fit the description of the goats of Drustvar, rather than the local goats of Gilneas. After the portal to Wickenden had been opened and creatures from Drustvar spilled out from it, Philip was among those who had wandered through the portal; taken by Brey who believed him to simply be one of his goats that had escaped its pen. Having, at some point, been affected by the magics of the Coven and the Drust, Phillip innately holds some of their energy within him. As a result, this shows through his eyes and coat, which resonate the energy passively. This has not affected his temperament, and he is typically calm and well-mannered; though he shows heightened capability for aggressive behavior should the occasion arise. His bond with Aleyina has grown from her own Drust magic training, as the goat is drawn to follow her like a moth to the flame. Such an arrangement suits Aleyina, as she finds the goat to be a welcome companion. Family Berenal Grayblade Aleyina reached out to Berenal privately, offering him a contract of marriage, making her Duchess and granting him the money and men needed. The two agreed in private but did not officially get engaged until after a successful campaign against the Dullahan clans. Spending much time at Wolfstone Castle and Manor Nathair, when not on the battlefield the two have come to enjoy each others company and trust each other. Aleyina reached out to Berenal's children from the start of their contractual agreement and treats them as her own, even making Rose her apprentice and a Baroness in the Fallow Crest, giving her vital lands with Falkenstone, proving her devotion and loyalty to Berenal further. Wedding to Berenal Grayblade Aleyina and Berenal were married at Farraige a Rugadh Hills in a traditional Wavewalker ceremony which consisted of Berenal retrieving his bride from the bridal boat and the two married in the water by the Hierophant of the Leanaí Iscia. After the ceremony the two were rowed to the currach specifically decorated for the occasion with a brand new crest that combined the sigils of House Nathair and House Grayblade. Despite the general tradition of spending three days upon the currach after marriage, Aleyina and Berenal broke the tradition by sailing towards the Ashen Coast and from there going to a variety of meetings that required their attentions. Children After her marriage to Berenal, in a show of good faith and her commitment to the idea, Aleyina adopted his two children, Liam and Rose . While her own children with Berenal would take precident when inheriting in the Fallow Crest, the adoption was meant to symbolize the full union of their family. Liam and Rose Liam, being Berenal's eldest and heir, has held an odd relationship with Aleyina. Initially unwilling to get close with her, as Liam had been cognisant of the women that came in and out of his father's life, he expected Aleyina's stay to be short. After the marriage was shown to be more concrete, Liam warmed up to Aleyina, albeit slowly, by calling her mother. This was cemented after the boy was attacked by a void apparition within Wolfstone castle and Aleyina was the one to save him. While still shy, the boy has warmed to Aleyina considerably; his precautionary nature keeping him from bonding meaningfully to practically anyone, not just Aleyina. Rose is the opposite of Liam, having warmed to Aleyina almost instantly. Her shared features of dark curly hair and bright blue eyes brought Rose a sense of familiarity towards Aleyina, leading her to bond with the woman quickly. Spoiling the child, as at the time Aleyina had no children of her own, Rose began to exhibit a strong desire to emulate her adoptive mother in most things. To corner stone this, Rose was even given a barony in Aleyina's lands so as to better cement her attachment. Aleyina continues to shower the young girl in affection, as Rose continues to retain her emulation and attachment to the woman. This has gone as far as Aleyina procuring a rare type of faerie dragon for Rose, a yellow Sprite darter named Lemon, and instructing the girl in Galui and other matters of Galuyn culture. Desmond and Dahlia Aleyina gave birth to the twin babies, Desmond and Dahlia in the Farraige a Rugadh Hills of the Fallow Crest after suffering heavy stress in the Stormwind region which caused her to return to her home in Gilneas. Berenal recommended naming their son after Aleyinas fallen brother Desmond while Aleyina named their daughter after another flower the way it was done with Rose. The children were born on the 18th of April 1150 F.A. in the morning hours. Aleyina, just as she did with the wedding, gave birth to her children through traditional Galuyn means. In these traditional means the child is born in the water considered the Wavewalkers first "drowning". Dahlia, since birth has become far more independent in terms of sleeping through the night and being a well behaved baby all around. Desmond on the other hand prefers attention and and being around others in order to be calm. Koilin an Dualach-Iaoch Koilin an Dualach-Iaoch is the son of Kolrick an Dualach-laoch an enemy of the Ashen Coast. Together with Finian an Achrann-croí, Aleyina is raising the boy among the Leanaí Iscia. Despite not understanding each other too well Koilin, Rose, and Liam have formed a friendship they get to explore during Galuyn holidays or when Aleyina brings the children to the Galuyn Hills. References Category:Gilnean Category:Galuyn Category:Blades of Greymane Category:Gilneas Peerage Category:House of Nathair Category:Shadowcasters Category:Order of the Raven Category:House of Grayblade Category:Hunters Category:Alliance Officers Category:Wavewalker Category:Characters Category:Human